Written Down
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: Ok, NO SUMMARY. cuz, y'know they sucked so far. Must read to find out what happens oh: YAOI CONTENT. SEQUEL TO SURPRISE. X-OVER WITH RL AND TRINITY BLOOD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**Cain 'got back home' and Riff 's very happy. This is what happened after all of that. **

**TrinityBlood/CountCain(Godchild)**

**Chapter 1**

"Riff you missed me, right?" Cain asked, pulling the servant over the table to meet his gaze.

Riff gasped and nodded, a bit uncomfortable with the sudden closeness, "Y…you didn't go anywhere, but y-yes, Sir, I missed you. I missed being by your side every second."

"Good." Cain whispered, gently biting the top of his ear and smirking at the sharp intake of air he heard coming from Riff.

"L-lord Cain, what…?"

Cain shook his head and Riff shivered as his lips softly trailed butterfly kisses down the side of his neck. Cain laughed and released him, sitting back in his chair.

"Hehe, Riff you never change."

"S-Sir?"

Riff, still taken aback by the sudden action the young Earl had taken, attempted to stand up straight, but was too overwhelmed by the excitement flooding through him and almost fell over. He took a long breath and finally stood up straight.

Cain stood up as well, taking Riff by his hand and pulling him down the hall until they reached his room, where he immediately began stripping him of his clothes. Riff's small protests slowed him a bit, but not by much, and was otherwise undistracted.

"Lord Cain, I…what-no, Miss Mary will-" Riff was cut off by a loud moan as Cain dropped to his knees and his mouth covered the erection that had begun to bother him. "Ah-hah…..Lord Cain, please…no please…not now…Miss Mary…hear us…nnngh.."

Cain closed his eyes as he bobbed his head, leaving a spit trail from his lips to the base of Riff's length. He held the servant's hips and kept him from bucking too far into his throat.

"S-Sir, please, sh-she…if she sees…" Riff whispered, out of breath. When Cain released him, he staggered back, taking hold of the headboard of Cain's bed before he could fall.

"She's not going to," Cain said, a slight smile on his face, "She's not going to because she's been taken by the maids to the rose garden up by the lake, some hour and a half away by automobile." He snickered, "Which means I have you right where I want you. And…"

Cain leaned on Riff, who's face had become red during the explanation, "You can do with me what you wish…" he continued, taking hold of the servants hands and guiding them to his pants.

"L-lord Cain…" Riff's hands were shaking and his face had turned red, his eyes lustful. "I…I'm not-not going to be able to control myself…we…we can't…"

"I don't want you to control yourself, Riff, I want you to lose all the control you have over yourself," the Earl passed him a smirk and kissed his neck, sucking gently and leaving a small red mark when he broke away. "You know you want to."

Riff moaned and closed his eyes against the deep crimson blush spreading across his face.

"Tell me. Do you want to?" Cain asked, his lips still pulled back in a smirk. Riff gasped as Cain reached out, grabbing his manhood and moving his hand up and down.

"Yes…yes…" the older man whispered, trying to hold himself together as Cain kept moving his hands. He arched his back and thrust upward into him. Riff bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

"Lord Cain…I…" he stared at the younger man, excitement rising in his gut. He groaned as he lunged forward, quickly flipping them over so that Cain was below him. He listened to the needy groans the Earl gave as he left hungry kisses on his neck.

His fingers slipped the buttons through the loops on Cain's shirt and he pulled it off, tossing it to the floor where his clothes were. He closed his eyes as he took the Earl's nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, then twisted it between his teeth.

Cain yelped as Riff bit down gently on the sensitive nub. "God, Riff…" he whispered. He back arched, pushing the servant up slightly and causing him to release the treat and look at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, did I do that wrong?"

"No, don't stop, keep doing that…" Cain pushed Riff's head back down to his chest, and he took in the other nipple. Cain moaned and gripped the whitish blue locks of the older man. He had begun to sweat and his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

He moved his hands to the edge of his pants and began to push them down. When Riff realized what he was trying to do, he decided to help and left the nipple to pull the restricting trousers down and toss them to the floor.

Then he slipped off the black drawers and stared up at Cain.

"Is that better, Sir?"

Cain nodded and lifted his hips slightly, making Riff stare at him with his mouth open. Riff looked down at the Earl's length and smirked slightly. He reached down and stroked him, his thumb rubbing the smooth, pre-cum drenched head.

Cain moaned and bucked his hips, tossing his head back into the pillows beneath him. Riff kissed him, letting his tongue explore the mouth of the younger male. The Earl moaned into his mouth and pushed forward so that he could taste more of him.

Riff broke away, leading his mouth to a new destination. He bent low over Cain's middle and took his erect length into his mouth, giving him the same treatment he'd received. He slid his tongue up the side and let it rest at the head before giving it a forceful lick.

"AH! God, Riff!" Cain screamed in pleasure, bucking his hips and gripping the sheets on his bed. Riff released him and licked the small amount of pre-cum that was seeping from the head of his still hard manhood.

"Lord-Lord Cain, I…I can't control it anymore…"

"Then don't try…" Cain turned over so that he could hold himself up with his elbows and knees. "Riff…come…inside…" was his breathy response.

Riff shivered and place his hands on Cain's hips, "B-but it's going to hurt, and I don't want to hurt you…"

"Forget it and hurry!" Cain yelled, pushing himself backwards. Riff blushed and shoved forward, entering the small, warm body. He frowned slightly when Cain's face twisted in pain.

"I'm sorry…please forgive me…" Riff whispered as he started to pull out. He moved slowly at first, waiting for a response from the Earl that wasn't pained. When Cain moaned loudly and gripped the sheets, he stopped moving completely.

"Riff, _don't stop!!!_" Cain screamed, thrusting down and crying out in pleasure. Riff nodded to himself and moved faster. He pushed harder when Cain cried for more. "Yes-yes!! Oh God!"

Cain screamed as he came over the bed, the white liquid spurting onto his stomach and coating the sheets.

Riff pulled out before he came as well. He collapsed beside Cain, breathing heavily and his hair sticking to his forehead.

The Earl smiled and threw his leg around him possessively. "You're so good…almost too good…"

Riff blinked and blushed, "Is-is that a good thing, Lord Cain?"

"It's a very good thing." Cain smiled as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise: Dark Side of Three Worlds (Chapter Two)

"Riff…" Cain turned over in his sleep, patting the other end of the bed, only to wake up and realize that Riff was no longer beside him. He sat up quickly, scanning his room in search of the older male.

"Riff? Riff!" he hopped out of the bed and made a quick dash for his door. When he opened it he saw nothing on the other side by the blank wall across the hall.

"Older brother? What's wrong?" Mary Weather was walking from the other end of the hall when he turned to the sound of her voice.

"Mary Weather! Have you seen Riff?"

"Oh, yeah! Riff asked me to tell you that he went to the market for something, plus, I asked him to get some strawberries for me," Mary smiled and skipped off., turning around when Cain called to her again.

"Did he tell you what he was getting?"

"He said something about, 'It's for Master Cain, but it's a secret. Shhh.' He's so playful sometimes! I say he's got something in store for you, brother." she giggled and went back down the hallway.

Cain blushed and went back inside his room to get dressed. Once he did, he smoothed his hair down and left again, going down to where he thought Mary Weather might have been. It turned out, she was in the dining room, sitting at the table, picking the tiny green leaves off of strawberries.

"Why are you doing that?"

"'Cause the leaves are nasty and I don't really need to go through photosynthesis to live. If I eat these little green things, they might make me throw up, and I don't want to have chlorophyll in my veins anyway."

Cain stared at her blankly, "That makes sense…I suppose…hey, I thought you didn't have any strawberries!"

"I did, I just need more. I go through strawberries like--" she snapped her fingers, "that." She giggled as her brother gave her a very skeptical look.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?"

Mary wagged her finger at him, a smile on her face, "Ah, ah, ah, Cain. Secrets are meant to be kept."

"You and Riff, what's with you two? All secretive and what for?" he said, laughing, "Me? Pshaw." He flipped his hand like a girl and batted his eye lashes. Mary Weather laughed and accidentally dropped the strawberry in her hand.

"Awww, man!" she sighed and got of her stool to stoop over and pick it up. She put it in the trash bag on the side of the table and sat back on the wooden stool.

"No, but please tell me what's going on with you guys. Please? Oh…my…God…" Cain gasped playfully as he thought of something truly wicked. "You guys haven't been…you know…have you?"

Mary stared at him with her mouth open. "Of course not! That's you guys' thing! Gross! Besides he's like, what? Twelve years older than-"

"Mary, relax I was joking and- hey wait, how'd you know about…?"

Mary Weather giggled and turned to her strawberries, eating the ones that she'd already picked the leaves off of. "I know what you were planning when you told the maids to take me to the lake. And the other times you weren't exactly quiet, Brother." She laughed at the blush that spread across Cain's pale face.

"Ah- Mary, that's-that's not exactly…"

"Appropriate?" she completed his sentence for him and smiled, "Like you said, who cares what is and isn't appropriate? You know, brother, people do inappropriate things every day."

"If you aren't my sister, I don't know who is," Cain smiled as well and took one of the smaller strawberries. He popped it into his mouth and savored the bittersweet, liquid sugar seeping from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is chapter three hehe, Riff gets to be on bottom. Or _does_ he?

* * *

Riff smiled as he pushed open the door to the mansion, large bag in his hands. Mary Weather met him in the hallway, and he took out the small box of strawberries he'd bought her.

"Miss Mary, will you take this and hide it from Master Cain? It's our secret, remember?" he smiled as she took the bag.

"Yep! I remember, Riff! And don't worry," she dropped her voice to a whisper and stood on her tiptoes, pulling Riff down so she could whisper to him, "I didn't tell him about the cake. Shhh, secrets are meant to be kept!"

Riff raised a finger to his lips and did the same thing, smiling at her as she spun around and ran down the hallway, carefully holding the bag. She stopped at the corner, looked around it, and sneaked around like a spy.

He chuckled and carried the tiny box of strawberries into the dining room, where Cain sat picking the leaves off of the strawberries that Mary Weather had left him.

"If I may ask what you are doing, My Lord, should I?"

"You should." Cain laughed and popped another strawberry in his mouth.

"Then, Master Cain, what _are _you doing?"

"Pickin' leaves offa strawberries."

Riff smiled, "Do you need assistance?"

"Only if you kiss me first," Cain said, smiling at him and staring with those 'cat' eyes of his. Riff walked to him, set the strawberries beside him on the table and leaned over, taking Cain's lips in a long kiss.

Cain reached his arms out and wrapped them around his neck, not minding Riff's hands resting deftly on his shoulders and back of his head. Riff could taste the sweet sugar in Cain's mouth, it made him taste all the more delicious.

They were lost in their moment when Mary Weather came in. She stood watching them for a few seconds before leaving again, a smile on her face.

Riff's eyes slid closed as Cain's tongue lapped at his lips and danced with his own. He moaned and leaned forward slightly.

They broke apart, leaving one another dazed and breathless.

"Lord Cain…" Riff's cheeks had gone a lighter pink than Cain's, but he was still blushing. Cain stood up and crawled over the table so he was face to face with Riff, no more than a few millimeters away.

"Riff…what do you want…"

"I…want…you…" Riff admitted, his face turned all the more pink. He moaned when Cain's hands worked the button on his pants undone. He gasped when Cain took hold of his shaft and moved his hand up and down. "Yes…yes…please…"

"Please, what, Riff?" Cain smirked as he moved his hand, pulling gently to arouse the older male further.

"I…I want to feel you…please…I want to feel you inside me…"

Cain smiled. Riff was so helpless being touched the way he was, he seemed so beautiful, all the more attractive when he was the one blushing and turning to the soft tender touches Cain gave him.

"Lord Cain…please…" Riff moaned, throwing his head back and bucking his hips, "Please…I…I need to feel you…"

"I know, Riff, because I know _you_." Cain said, pushing Riff out over the table.

Suddenly Riff objected, "H-here…? B-but…"

"Of course here. And Mary Weather doesn't mind, so don't worry about it." Cain took hold of his member and began stroking him again. Riff moaned and arched his back, blushing as he bucked his hips, thrusting into Cain's hand.

"Ohhh…" his body shook in Cain's hand and he couldn't take anymore. "Please, Lord Cain...this…this is torture…"

Cain snickered, "I know." he began teasing the head of the other's strained erection with the tips of his fingers, just barely touching it.

"Lord Cain! Please, I'm begging you…please stop torturing me…" Riff begged, throwing his head back and clawing at the table beneath him. Cain let go of his length and stripped both Riff and himself of their clothes. He leaned over Riff, and sucked on certain patches of skin on his neck, leaving little red marks.

"Ah…ah…Lord Cain…I…I love you…" Riff moaned and craned his neck so he could look into Cain's golden green eyes. He yelped when Cain took his left nipple in his mouth and began sucking gently. He could feel the pleasure pooling like lakes of fire in his groin.

He moaned again and begged the Earl to enter him. "Please…I need you…so badly…"

Cain left the first nipple and went onto the other one, sucking and biting and twisting it between his teeth. Riff lifted his hand to his face and bit down on his knuckle to keep from crying out again. When the Earl came up to look at him, he smiled.

"I've never heard you so desperate…" Cain whispered, reaching his hand under Riff's leg to tease the entrance and underside of his throbbing erection. Riff whimpered and bucked his hips again, begging to be touched more.

Just as he had Riff's legs over his shoulders and was about to enter there was a crash behind them and they were stopped from continuing in their activities. Riff sat up, ignoring the erection that still plagued him and stared at the large gaping hole in the wall.

Cain screamed when he saw a figure rising out of the dust and come towards them. He huddled against Riff, who couldn't figure out what was going on.

When the dustiness had gone away, they were left with the image of a tall man with long blond hair, carrying a naked man with long white hair over his shoulder.

"Now where the hell are we?" the blond asked, stared at the two men on the table. He smirked, "Sorry to interrupt. Time warps suck. My name's Cain, what's yours?"

* * *

Like I said, or _does_ he?


	4. Chapter 4

D ABEL CAIN SMUT COMING AS SOON AS I CAN THINK OF SOME!!

maybe some CainxCain too lol

Cain from Trinity Blood will be known as Knightlord for the sakes of us all cuz who's NOT gonna be confused if I write "And Cain did -bleeeep- and Cain yelled "stop Cain!""

now THAT is confusing!

* * *

The tall blond stood in the hole, the other man slung over his shoulder like a dead deer.

"And you, with the black hair, are quite the sexy one, aren't you?" he asked, looking up and down Cain's body.

Cain squealed and hid behind Riff, who was blushing as he tried to hide his arousal.

"You ain't so bad lookin' yourself," the blond smirked as he stared at Riff.

"Don't look at him, pervert!" Cain suddenly shouted, wrapped his arms around Riff's waist.

"Pervert? Heh, look who's talkin'!"

"Shut up. What are you doing here and how the hell did you get here?" Cain asked, pulling Riff against him, causing the older male to groan at the sudden movement.

"_What the hell are you doing, Cain!?" _A girl yelled from outside the large hole.

"Carina, calm down, I haven't done anything," the blond said.

"Carina?" Cain blinked and looked out from behind Riff to see the black haired girl appearing behind the blond, and Edwin behind her. Riff only stared blankly, utterly confused.

"Haven't done anything?! ANYTHING!? DO YOU NOT SEE A HOLE IN THE WALL!?"

Edwin grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Relax. Something just went wrong."

"Damn straight it did, he got that stupid thing in his hands that blows things up, that's what's-!" Edwin silenced her with a kiss, and broke away, leaving her dazed and dizzy.

"Stupid." she said, standing up straight. She looked toward the Earl who smiled.

"How'd you guys get here?" he asked, staring at the two of them.

"Eh, time warp." Carina replied, smiling. She stared at them, "Well, looks like you guys are getting along fine! Just _fine._"

Cain blushed and coughed slightly, "Y-yeah, well, if you would all, you know, turn around for a few minutes…?"

"Oh, of course!" Edwin said, spinning Carina round with him. The tall blond however, dropped the white haired man and stepped up to Cain.

"How you feel 'bout ditchin' this lowlife and comin' to fuck round with me?"

"Yeah, you wish blondie." Cain said, pulling on his pants and buttoning them. "Riff, how are you doing?"

"He's still horny," the blond pointed out.

"I can see that," Cain replied, angry that the unexpected, very rude visitor was staring at _his _man that way. How DARE he. "Very CLEARLY, I might add. Keep your paws off, pervert."

"Yeah, Cain, leave Cain alone. Wait what the hell, Cain, leave Cain-no wait, let's go this way, Knightlord, leave Cain alone. That works." Carina said, turning around to see that Riff and Cain had both put on their clothes.

"Well, Riffy, it seems as though you've still got a bit of a problem there," she said giggling. Riff blushed and turned to face the wall, his face too red and his breathing too rapid to reply.

"Awww, it's okay Riff, we'll deal with that later," Cain smirked at him.

"I-I think……I think I really…….should be somewhere….else, Sir, e-excuse me!" with that Riff left the room, blushing so red that he looked as if his head would explode from the pressure of blood flowing to his brain.

Cain giggled and turned around again. He heard a small grunt coming from the white haired man on the floor.

"Wh-where are we…" he sat up and stared at Cain. He had a face like Riff's, only slightly narrower towards the chin, and his eyes were colored as if they were lakes of pure silver. The silver orbs widened as he noticed he was completely naked.

"Oh my GOD!" he screamed, covering his body.

"Calm down Abel, not like anyone cares. Plenty of naked gays here you know," Carina said, slapping his head and giving the long white ponytail and soft tug.

"I'm not queer!" Abel yelled, "I'm a priest for God's sake!"

"Mhm, that's exactly why you're getting ass fucked by your brother, right?"

He blushed and said nothing. Cain gave a dry cough to hide the laugh that he wanted to let loose so very badly.

**LATE THAT NIGHT AFTER THE HOLE HAD BEEN COVERED (VERY BADLY) BY A LONG PLANK OF WOOD…**

Cain explained what Riff had told him when he had first woken up at home. After, everyone was staring at him, except for Riff, who was still "somewhere else," and Abel, who was still looking down, his face red.

"So, Carina, I'm guessing Ke was _wrong?_"

"Yeah, I guess so. She figured that you had actually been sent to the future. But it seems that whatever you dreamed happening, actually happened."

"I see…it looks like you guys won't be getting home any time soon, why don't you all stay here?"

"We can? Wow, thanks!" Carina smiled as she tapped Edwin's hand.

* * *

lol lots of stuff going on no detail i know w/e L

o

L

but w/e still D


	5. Chapter 5

AbelXCK

hope you like

* * *

Chapter Five 

"Well, we'll all have to stay up here while the dining room and kitchen are fixed him, seeing as this one had to destroy it," Cain said, lazily pointing towards Knightlord. The blond passed him a glare, along with a malicious smile.

"Stop doing that, you're creepy," Cain grumbled, throwing the newspaper in his hand towards his head. Knightlord scoffed, and turned to the man behind him, and whispered something that was inaudible to the rest of them in the room. However, Cain figured it must have been embarrassing because the white haired man blushed and looked away, with a satisfied smirk from the blond.

"You are creepy," Carina agreed, shaking her head and moving her chair over a few inches towards Edwin. She lay her hand on his, feeling his warmth.

"So…what happened with Amanda and them?" Cain asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, they're back at home. This freako just HAD to do some time traveling," Carina rolled her eyes, "And we ended up here. They…..didn't want to chance it. Right now I'm wishing I hadn't chanced it, 'cause now we're all stuck with this one."

Knightlord glared at her, twirling a long blond strip of hair between his thumb and index finger. The white haired man behind him covered himself with a large towel Cain had lent to him. He was shaking, causing the chair to rattle slightly.

"You okay, Abel?" Carina asked, turning her head slightly so that she could look at him through the corner of her eye. He nodded quickly, still shaking.

Knightlord looked back at him as well, giving him another smirk and concentrating hard on his neck.

Suddenly Abel let out a loud gasp and fell backwards in the chair and the blond began laughing out loud. As did Carina and Edwin. Cain stood as soon as he hit the floor, sprawling out over his back with the towel curled over his middle.

He held out his hand, which Abel held nervously and he was helped up. He stood weakly, his face paling further at the expression on his brother's face. Knightlord was smirking with the most abnormal twist in his eyes.

* * *

**dagadagadagadagadaga

* * *

**

"Hey, you with the blond hair." Cain called. Knightlord had been arguing with the silver haired man, whispering something that made Abel's anger flare and his cheeks to blaze beet red.

"Yes…?" Knightlord turned to him, allowing his brother to slip away and scurry next to Carina.

They had stopped in front of one of the doors on the left hand side of the hallway. Cain was showing them to certain rooms in the upstairs of the house.

"You can stay in here. Now, Abel can stay-"

"Excuse me, but my brother gets sick a lot, so I think he should stay with me. Is that alright?" Knightlord asked slyly. He kept his smirk off his face so that Cain would not see through his charade.

"I suppose so, but it's up to him." he turned towards Abel, who paled at the sight of his brother's quick glare. He nodded quickly, not wanting to go against the blond.

"Well, that's settled. Edwin, Carina, would you like to share a room as well?"

Carina didn't answer, her face turning pure red up to the roots of her hair. Edwin answered for her, "If it's alright with you."

"It's fine. Come with me." Carina and Edwin followed Cain, but Abel and his brother stayed behind.

Knightlord chuckled, "Well, Brother. After you."

Abel took a step back, but the blond pulled him by the arm, tossing him roughly into the room.

* * *

**dagadagadagadagadagadaga

* * *

**

"C-Cain, don't touch me," Abel whimpered as his brother pressed him against the mattress and lapped at his neck.

"Why not?" the blond whispered, pinning Abel's pale hands above his head with one of his own, and using the other to travel between his legs. Abel gasped in surprise, his back arching and trying to pull himself away.

"S-stop!"

He whimpered when his brother gave him a soft, deep chuckle before squeezing his manhood roughly. He moaned throatily, closing his eyes tight. He threw his head back with a loud moan of pleasure as Cain pulled and squeezed on his length, slowly bringing the white seed from his body.

Abel's legs were shaking, and his cheeks had a red tint to them. "Please stop…"

"Oh, Abel, don't you love me anymore?" he heard his brother laugh, and knew he was smirking. Cain gave his length another rough squeeze, running his thumb through the thin liquid on the head.

"Nnn…" Abel bucked his hips slightly, one part of him believing that it was an attempt to push his brother away, the other knowing that he was enjoying it and wanted more.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes," the blond said, releasing Abel's hands and flipping him over before he could do anything.

"N-no! …" Abel whimpered again. He gasped when he felt Cain press a single finger into his body, pushing it forward. He closed his eyes against the dark blush that forced itself on his face. After a few seconds, a second digit was added, making him groan and cringe in discomfort.

A third was added, and he cried out in pain. "Cain!! Stop!!" he cringed as his older brother moved his hand in and out, pressing his fingers against the warm walls of his body.

"Ah-ah!" Abel screamed, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets on the bed. His brother had hit something soft, deep inside and sent ripples of pleasure up his spine. The blond smiled at his reaction and pushed his hand in, hitting the spot once more.

Abel felt his manhood give a particularly hard twitch as his prostate was touched again. He moaned, his back arching.

"Heh, you're ready enough, I think," he heard his brother say just as his hands were behind held on either side of his head, and he was penetrated by something much larger than fingers.

The blond was rougher now, tortured by the pleasure of being surrounded by Abel's body heat. His movements were quick and hard; pounding into his brother's backside and enjoying the low sounds he earned. He was already hypnotized by the curve of Abel's girlish body as he was stretched in an acrobat-like position.

His elbows were bent, roughly but gracefully, so that his hands rested beside his head, and his back was curved upward to where he was being penetrated. He smiled, thrusting into the tight heat and knocking into Abel's prostate again, sending him forward as he moaned uncontrollably.

There was only a few minutes of this "ritual" before Abel forced himself to come and collapse on the bed. However, the blond wasn't finished with him yet. As he was trying to catch his breath, he was pulled into his brother's lap. He yelped as he was forced around so that they were face to face.

"C-Cain…" Abel whispered, trying to keep his voice low so he wouldn't need to speed up his breathing; that is, before the blond brought him down on his length. He moaned, thrusting upward as he was entered roughly.

"Ah…!" he threw his head back, arching forward and bucking his hips so that his body slid further down on his brother's length.

The blond opened his mouth in a wide grin before biting the side of his brother's neck. He sucked hard, not noticing the sudden paling of Abel's face and the drop of blood pooling at the corner of his mouth. He tasted the delicious flavor of his brother's Crusnik laced blood swam through his mouth.

Abel twisted slightly, wanting to pull away, but wanting more of the feeling of his brother inside him. He groaned, trying not to push Cain's fangs deeper into his throat. He cried out when he felt the blond finally fill him with his warm seed, bringing on another climax for himself. He sighed, leaning forward on his brother's body, relaxing when the no longer bloodthirsty blond pulled away, licking the last trail of blood from his neck.

"So, Abel," the blond chuckled as he pulled the silver haired man off him, laying him down on the bed and settling beside him, his arms wrapped around the still pale form. "You can't tell me you didn't like that."

Abel shook his head, closing his eyes and absentmindedly snuggling up to the warm body next to him. "…it might have been nicer had you not started off so rough and mean, you know." He pouted when he heard a low laugh.

"I'll be nicer next time."

* * *

Shyeah, Right, even _I _don't believe that. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Cain showed Carina and Edwin to a room, Carina asked Edwin if he would go inside and wait until she came in. He nodded, and went inside, closing the door behind him.

"Cain, did you tell Riff about…Michael?"

Cain cleared his throat before he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "No."

"Why not? Doesn't he have a right to know?"

"Well, yeah, but still…I don't think I would be able to stand it if I broke his heart." there were a few seconds where neither of them said anything. "Besides, how could Michael have ever been real? I mean, according to Riff I never left. If he knew I had been "dreaming" about someone else and did…well, _that_, what would he think?"

"I guess that makes sense…but I think he'd want to know…just to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If you could dream yourself into our time, maybe someone from our time can dream themselves into your time."

Cain shrugged, "Like it matters, right?"

"Wrong."

Cain went off to find Mary Weather. She, apparently, wasn't inside when the wall had been blown apart; she'd been in the garden with a few of the maids, putting different kinds of roses in a large vase. He was glad that he hadn't been inside, or she would have been screaming her head off and running all over looking for someone.

Cain bent over beside her, plucking a rose from its bush.

"Mary, we have a few….erm…guests…" he began, twirling the rose around in his fingers, careful not to prick himself on the thorns.

"Okay, brother." Mary replied cheerily, putting the few she'd picked out into the vase the red-headed maid beside her held out.

"Also a wall's been blown apart so I'm sending you to Aunt Katina's," he added quickly, turning around and walking off. But when Mary realized what he'd said, she picked up a small rock, throwing it at him and hitting him in the back of the leg.

"OW!"

"You're sending me to that old witch because of a WALL?!" Mary screamed, her voice shrill with anger. Cain laughed nervously, "It's only for a few weeks, until we get it fixed." he paused, "you leave tomorrow afternoon." he added quietly.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Later that Night

Cain walked into the room that he knew Riff stayed in when he wasn't working, or doing OTHER things, which usually involved him sleeping in Cain's bed, whether those things had been as innocent as a warm body next to the younger man, or as "naughty" as love making.

He noticed that the silvery haired butler had fallen asleep a bit early; fully clothed and uncovered on the bed. He crawled up onto Riff's body, placing his behind in a place which would wake the older male instantly. And it did. Cain cupped his surprised face in his hands.

"Lord Cain!" Riff gasped out, his eyes wide at the sudden touch. Cain smiled and rocked his hips against Riff making the elder groan and reach for his bottom. Cain gave his trademark smirk before pushing Riff's hands away and grinding their hips together. He watched as Riff's eyes went from surprised to lustful.

"I see you got rid of the…'problem' from earlier, huh, Riff?"

Riff blushed scarlet, "Y-yes, sir."

"How?"

"H-how? How what…s-sir?"

"How did you do it? Did you touch here?" Cain asked, moving his hand between the older man's legs, rubbing gently. Riff whimpered, the small, needy sound forcing its way from his lips. He nodded, hesitantly, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Glad to hear you don't go off with the maids whenever I'm not around," Cain chuckled, removing his hand. He kissed Riff's cheek, patiently waiting for his reply. When it seemed he wasn't going to answer, he sat up, placing his firm bottom on the elder's hips and his hands on his cotton clad chest.

He slowly rocked against Riff's obvious arousal, causing the older male to moan, holding onto his thighs, trying to stop the torture of his young master's incessant teasing.

"L-Lord Cainnnn…" Riff moaned, using all of his energy not to buck his hips and send his little master sprawling out over him.

"Please…please…Lord Cain…!"

"Do you still want me?" Cain asked, pressing his hands on the elder's chest, rubbing gently. He looked into the, astonishingly bright, blue eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Yes…yes…please…my Lord…please…" Riff whispered, his voice not wanting to be heard. His moans became louder, slightly higher pitched as Cain began to press harder on his most vulnerable parts, moving faster as well. He sighed when his tiny lord moved off of his body, slightly relieved that he'd been freed of his teasing, but sad at the pleasure he'd been relieved _of_.

He gasped when he felt slender fingers press under the hem of his uniform pants. As soon as he'd felt it, the article was gone, pulled off and thrown to the floor.

His shirt and jacket came off next, also thrown onto the white and black tiled floor.

When Cain next crawled onto Riff, he was also completely naked. His hands trailed over the pale, flat chest in front of him, landing hard pinches on sensitive, dark nubs, earning small squeaky yelps. Cain giggled at the reaction, making Riff blush and bit his lips, determined not to make any more noise; that is before Cain pinched again. Cain found a cornucopia or ways to force 'cute' sounds from the older male. He pinched, bit, sucked, licked, poked, flicked and rubbed at the dark nipples.

Riff almost had his orgasm as Cain continued to pay 'special' attention to his nipples. He bit down on his knuckles to stop himself from making more embarrassing sounds. He gasped and Cain moved lower on his body, taking his ignored erection into his mouth. He tossed his head back with a loud moan and gripped the sheets beneath him.

"Ahh…"

Cain looked up at him; his face was completely red, eyes closed. He smiled and sucked hard at the swollen tip beneath his lips. Cain held the older man's hips down with his hands, seeing as Riff's body wasn't exactly listening to his mind.

He gently rubbed the muscled abdomen of his prized butler, lapping at the engorged member wit his tongue.

Riff stared down at his young master, trying his best not to buck into his throat. But with how good Cain was working him, he didn't know how he would be able to keep himself in check much longer. He allowed a low throaty moan when Cain's tongue lapped against the head of his erection. With the young Earl's tactics, Riff didn't even feel Cain slip a single finger past the muscles at his entrance and gently push inside.

Cain released him from his mouth and leaned upwards to kiss him deeply. Riff moaned into his mouth and he smiled.

"Is that good, Riff?" he asked.

Riff nodded, no longer trusting his vocal chords to bring sound to form coherent words, let alone sentences.

Cain giggled and set to work on his neck as he added a second finger. He heard a small hissing sound and looked up at the older man's face. The only thing he saw was pain. He kissed his forehead, tenderly, before rocking his hand slightly. Then he added the third finger, and heard a gasp and a small whimper from the older male.

"It's okay, not much longer, I swear," Cain whispered, taking Riff's mouth in his own. As he entwined their tongues, he was careful not to move his hand too quickly. He kept a watchful eye on the butler's facial expressions. At one moment, he looked pained, the next pleased, then pained once more.

He smiled when he felt his fingers brush something soft and smooth and saw that Riff had closed his eyes, this time not from pain, but from pleasure.

Riff's eyes were wide when he opened them, he kept down his pleased cry as his back arched upward. He reached down towards his own length when he felt a surge of pleasure course through him. He attempted to stroke himself, but Cain pushed his hand away and withdrew his own, earning a dissatisfied groan from the other.

He chuckled, "Don't be so impatient. It doesn't suit you."

Riff nodded quickly, "y-yes sir." He gasped when Cain pulled him up, holding him by his shoulders. "L-lord Cain…"

While he sat upright, almost completely straight-backed, Cain reached down to stroke him. "I'm not going too fast yet, okay?"

Riff nodded, lost in his own moan. He bucked his hips slightly, forcing himself to release. He sighed and blushed when he saw his tiny Lord lick the cum off of his fingers.

"Mmm…tasty…" Cain chuckled and snuggled against Riff's body.

* * *

well that's that for that chapter XD 


	7. Chapter 7

Drawn Together, chapter 7.…echo …echo …echo …echo …echo …echo

* * *

"Mary Weather's going to Aunt Katina's until we get the hole in the wall fixed. We have to stay around to make sure everything's going right, plus we have guests. Of course, one of them is the reason we're in this mess." Cain grumbled, looking down at his hands as he scrawled, in his messy handwriting, on a piece of loose paper. "Riff, you know why I don't want her here with a bunch of men working on our house, right?"

Riff nodded, setting down a cup of warm tea in front of the young Earl. "Of course, Sir. I understand. …Quite well, actually." he paused. "She will be angry with you, though."

"Yeah, I noticed that when she threw a rock at me." Cain chuckled and folded up the paper into a small square before handing it to Riff. Then he picked up the china cup, warming his pale hands against it. "Will you take this to the post office later? I would do it myself but…arrangements must be made…and I can't have _you_ doing _everything_, now can I?"

"I will do whatever you wish, Lord Cain." Riff stated. "I have said this many times, Sir. You are never asking too much of me." He watched the brunette lift the cup to his lips and let the warm brown liquid flow past them.

"Hmm…" Cain spun around in his chair, set the cup back on the desk, then looked up to stare at the butler before smiling. His hands had turned a brilliant rusty red color. "Nothing ever changes about you. Ever. I hope you realize that. Once in a while you could say 'no.'"

"Yes, I suppose so, Sir," the butler replied, returning the smile. He took the letter and placed it carefully into his pocket. "Lord Cain, I must ask you something." his voice suddenly became serious, his words more carefully chosen.

Cain noticed, and stood up, staring him in the eyes. Something slightly fearful was hidden deep in the navy blue eyes of the older man. "…What's wrong? Ask anything, but tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's _wrong, _Sir it's-"

"Riff, how many times must I tell you? You're a bad liar. Tell me what's wrong." he demanded, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and pulling him down so they met eye to eye. When Riff didn't respond, Cain stuck out his lower lip. Then, with a deep chuckle in his mind, he stuck out his tongue and licked the butler's cheek.

Riff blushed to the roots of his hair and shuddered.

"Tell me what's wrong or I'll be doing that somewhere…_else._"

"Th-there's nothing…nothing _wrong…_it's just that…I am…a bit worried about what would happen if a-anyone…else in London f-found out…about…"

"About us?" Cain finished his sentence for him. "Nothing. Because if they do, they won't live too long after." He watched his butler with slightly narrowed eyes, releasing his neck and leaning back against the desk. "Or maybe you just don't want me like that?"

Riff's eyes widened in shock, "O-of course that's not it! Lord Cain, it's not like that at all!" but when Cain didn't answer and turned most of his attention back to the tea on the desk, he sighed and turned around.

"N-never mind, Master Cain. I…er…I didn't say anything," and he took a few steps towards the door. But just as his fingertips brushed the knob, he heard the Earl call to him.

"Ah-ah-ah, come back here."

Riff swallowed air, and turned around and went back to his young master. He gasped when Cain flung his arms around his neck again.

"I know what you meant…" Cain breathed against Riff's necked, "Just seeing you so flustered is a bit of a shock. I didn't know what to think…" he felt Riff's hands rest on his back, rubbing gently. No words were shared between them for a few minutes; they just stood in that position, enjoying the silence.

* * *

"I see you're awake, Carina. Did you and your boyfriend over there have a good sleep or were you up all night?" Cain stared at her, smirking. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What do you think, Sherlock?"

"Hmm…I dunno. I thought I heard _things_." he chuckled and turned around to face the "other" Cain. "Uhm…hello there, Knightlord….Priest," he added when he noticed Abel behind him. "Or so you say."

Abel's face became bright pink and he kicked at the floor gently.

"Heh. Well, Riff, can you take everyone down to the parlor?"

"Yes, of course, Sir." Riff smiled, "Come with me, please." he turned around and walked straight down the hall before turning left. Everyone besides Carina and Cain followed. After a few minutes of silence, where all that was heard was the dimming footsteps of everyone heading to the parlor- then nothing, a conversation started.

"Still haven't told him, have you?"

"…No. I was planning on it, though," Cain made a face, "I just didn't get around to it."

"And unless you tell him, you won't _ever _get around to it. It will just…_slip_…your mind."

-Hey, good idea. No. No I can't do that. Damn.- "Yeah, I know. It's hard though. I don't know what he'll think or say, I don't even know if he'd trust me after I tell him. He says I was home the whole time, so how could he believe me anyway?"

"…I guess he won't. But still, telling him would be best." Carina replied calmly.

Cain's anger suddenly flared, "Oh yeah, Tell him something like; 'Yeah, while I was in a coma I had dreams of someone having sex with me and, oh, yeah, it wasn't you, Sorry.' Is that what I'm supposed to say?"

Neither of them had noticed that Riff had come back up from the parlor and was standing at the corner. "M…master Cain…?"

-No! No, no, no! Argh. This is going so damn badly right now…he was NOT supposed to hear that!- Cain mentally slapped himself as he turned around to meet the shocked gaze of the butler. Riff only cleared his throat, ducked his head and went back the way he came.

"…Carina…I just messed up…"

* * *

I just love plot-twists. Of course, that's not much of a twist...but y'know I still love 'em ; )


	8. XXXXX READ XXXXXX

Ok well, to anyone who said I didnt warn you of a X-over, I did. It was in the original summary.

Also, if you didnt read Suprise!, then this story wont make much sense because, as I stated in the original summary, this is the sequel to that. So, if you didnt get to this story as soon as I uploaded it, it wont make sense because of the amount of times I have changed the name, summary and documents.

I, Keana, did not pay attention to my spelling, and/or grammar..

And again, this is a sequel to a story that was out of randomness. Surprise! had no characters from Trinity Blood, but the anime was mentioned. Carina is one of my close friends, as is Edwin. Ah...other characters from Surprise! are Amanda, Becca, Me, and Tiffany.

I hope that answers the AnonymousFanFicRant person.

To anyone else who insists upon writing anonymous reviews, it wont matter, but I would suggest looking into my other stories. I will edit the summary, to let people know that this is a sequel.

------ xxFallen-Underxx


End file.
